cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
DOOMBIRD DOOMCAVE
DOOMBIRD DOOMCAVE (DBDC) is an elite, invite-only, war fighting upper-tier alliance on the Pink team. Members of DBDC hold many in-game records/awards. Recruitment is the DBDC recruitment thread where they announced the requirements to be a DOOMBIRD: *Technology Clause: You must have at least 25K tech *Nation Strength Clause: You must have at least 200K NS *Activity Clause: You must be IRC or Skype active *Rotavele Clause: You must not be a complete tool Awards Annual CN awards During the DBDC won seven of the alliance categories while Cuba won two of the player awards. *Alliance of the Year *Most Powerful Alliance *Best Military *Best Rookie Alliance *Most Active Alliance *Scariest Alliance *Best Villain Ingame records/awards Several DBDC members hold the following in-game records/awards listed below: *Strongest Nation *Most Developed Nation *Highest Avg Strength Alliance *Most Money Spent by a Nation *Most Land in a nation *Most Casualties by a nation *Most Attacking Casualties by a nation *Most Tanks by a nation *Most Tanks Deployed by a nation *Most Tanks Defending by a nation *Most Soldiers by a nation *Most Soldiers Defending by a nation *Most Soldiers Deployed by a nation *Greatest 30 Day Nation Gain *Most Technology Destroyed In A War *Most Land Destroyed In A War *Most Infrastructure Destroyed In A War *Most Destructive War *Most Soldiers Killed In A War *Most Tanks Destroyed In A War DBDC is also directly responsible for these awards being "earned" by their war opponents: *Greatest 7 Day Nation Loss *Greatest 14 Day Nation Loss *Greatest 30 Day Nation Loss Alliance history DBDC was founded on 19 January 2013, a few weeks before the Equilibrium War, as a personal MDoAP treaty between three nations, see Doombird Doomcave Treaty. Equilibrium War During the Equilibrium War many members of Umbrella and Mushroom Kingdom joined the AA along with a few nations from VE, TOP, and GOONS to combat the "An attack on one is an attack on all" policy from the Equilibrium coalition. DBDC decisively won the upper tier battle during the EQ war and controlled the war front at 80K NS and above. The war concluded with the entire Competence coalition (minus DBDC) to the Equilibrium coalition. After the war ended only tayloj remained on the AA while all other members returned to their original alliances. However, during the EQ War (on January 24, 2013), The Grämlins against DBDC; but, since DBDC did not surrender they technically remained at war (consisting of zero engagements) for well over a year until the hostilities officially ended on March 9, 2014 when DBDC and GRE and ended the hostilities while also signing an . Summer 2013 raids On 24 July 2013, DBDC leader CubaQuerida (aka l0c0) rejoined the DBDC AA and began raiding nations across the globe. The raids lasted until 15 August 2013. During these raids, l0c0 began formulating the plan to create an elite, upper tier fighting force much like what was used during EQ, but as an independent and self-governed AA. He discussed this plan with most of the current members of the alliance and began putting the plan together with the idea of reforming the alliance right before a planned war or organized raid. On 16 September 2013, a new DBDC was born. While the alliance maintained the name, flag, and history of the previous version of DBDC, l0c0's realization of a dominant upper-tier fighting force was born on the eve of Mushqaeda and DBDC launching an attack on The Democratic Order, a neutral alliance. Jihad on Neutrality On 17 September 2013, DBDC joined Mushqaeda in their war against The Democratic Order. What has now become known as the Jihad on Neutrality, started as a joint operation between DBDC and Mushroom Kingdom as a farewell to mutual friends in MK as MK also announced their disbandment. It turned into a two month long war where DBDC dominated all the upper tier nations fighting against the MK/DBDC side. This included nations from TDO, GOP, TTE, NATO, FARK, and TPF. DBDC declared war on The Democratic Alliance (TDO) in a joint effort with Mushqaeda (MQ), but did not support an actual “Jihad on Neutrality”. Some significant events during this war included: * * * The terms of service included announcing: * Current leadership being CubaQuerida, Tayloj, and TBRaiders. * The protection of the Doom Squad (DS) and the Mushroom Kingdom (MK) alliances. * Recognition of a state of hostilities with every individual nation currently attacking any DBDC member. Disorder War During the Disorder War, DBDC fought nations from over 30 alliances. Most of these alliances were involved in the Disorder War, but some were not. No formal declaration of war was posted by DBDC throughout the War. The majority of the alliances that DBDC fought were on the opposite side of Non Grata, who was DBDC's only ally involved in the war. Disorder War Raids DBDC allege the list of alliances on the DBDC Disorder War raids article were trying to imply that DBDC's actions throughout the entirety of the war were nothing but simple tech raids. As a counter to this allegation DBDC maintain that they forced the entire enemy war coalition to plan around DBDC and that DBDC's main goal was to hurt those who were fighting on the side of the war hurting their ally. Many upper tiers chose to stay in peace mode during the war rather than have their nations get attacked. Pax Corvus Conflict Baldr War Doom War DBDC-WTF War International relations Undisclosed * Dark Templar & Doom Squad ( ) * Sengoku (The Pointy Stick Accords) * Non Grata ( ) * The Grämlins ( ) * Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics ( ) * Umbrella ( ) * Independent Republic of Orange Nations ( ) * Orange Defense Network ( ) * Mushroom Kingdom Economic *Pink Economic Co-Prosperity Settlement - DBDC, Doom Squad, SPATR, TOP, Argent, Kaskus ( ) See also Category:DOOMBIRD DOOMCAVE